For example, duplicating a data center may be used in a case that an enterprise having one data center may be split up into multiple enterprises addressing the same business, e.g. for regulatory reasons or anti-trust reasons or expansion to a new geography. In consequence, large parts of the enterprise's infrastructure, including the enterprise's data center and the services it provides, are to be duplicated.
Conventional industry tools in data center relocation relate to data center relocation (i.e. simple move) rather than data center duplication. In doing so, all Internet Protocol (IP) addresses are usually retained in the old enterprise part, and new IP addresses are chosen for the new part.
As a result, the new enterprise part and its business partners have to change all address configurations in client settings, server settings, middleware configurations (multiple per middleware), and directly in code, at once—which is a huge effort and not likely to cover all address configurations at once. Accordingly, old addresses still being used have to be dealt with.
Techniques for network replication are described in WO2012/087941A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,340A. Moreover, JP2011/1191975A describes a computer function verification method. Conventional techniques for network splitting are described in US2013/0003582A1, WO2012/146103A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,284,743B2.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to improve duplicating a data center having an original public address space and an original private address space